The Blood-Traitor
by Disera
Summary: As a Death Eater at the height of the First Wizarding War, Andora Lestrange is forced into the company of Fenrir Greyback. Originally viewing Fenrir as a monstrous, impure creature she gradually uncovers his humanity. Will she fall for the fearsome half-breed and defy her family and the cause of the Dark Lord, or will she shun her budding feelings for her own sake.
1. Chapter 1

When I first met Fenrir Greyback I was eighteen years old. I'd just graduated from Hogwarts and the Dark Lord was on the rise. Being a Lestrange, this meant a particular amount of change for me. My brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, were marked very early on at the start of the war. My father tried to keep me out of it; to shield me from the darkness creeping into the world. It was no use, though. The Dark Lord called on me by name.

It was late in the evening when I arrived at the Shrieking Shack with my father. Waiting for us was the Dark Lord, Fenrir Greyback, and the Carrow's, who I unfortunately knew quite well. It was surprisingly easy for me to tuck away how frightened I was. I was able to view the situation from a distance, like it was an out-of-body experience.

"Ah, Andora Lestrange. We meet at last," The Dark Lord held his arms out, welcoming me to his legion.

"It is a pleasure, my Lord," The words felt strange on my tongue, but I knew it was right to say. He seemed pleased.

"Come dear, let me look at you," He gestured me forward and I stepped away from the comfort of my father's side. The Dark Lord took my hand, turning it over and examining it as if he were looking for something. He brushed his fingertips across my cheek and I tried not to tremble at how cold they were.

"Spin," He said, taking a step back. "Let us see how beautiful you are," I did as I was told, turning myself in a full circle while trying not to trip over my own feet. I wasn't sure what all this was for, or how it was relevant, but I wouldn't disobey him.

"What do you think?" The Dark Lord inquired, looking to his three companions. I too turned my gaze on them.

"Aye, my Lord, she's always been quite the looker," Amycus said, winking cheekily at me. The look on his face alone made my stomach turn.

"Ah, no she isn't," Alecto crossed her arms and fixed me with an icy glare. "She's ugly as a mandrake. What's her looks got to do with it anyway?" I shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of my peers. Alecto was just being cold, as she herself wasn't very pleasing to the eye. She wasn't very pleasing to the ear either, to be quite honest.

"And you, Fenrir? What do you think of our new ally?" It wasn't until the Dark Lord addressed him that I had the guts to look at him directly.

Fenrir was the tallest, bulkiest, most menacing thing I'd ever seen in my life. He was so big, in fact, it seemed he could barely squeeze into the clothes he was wearing. His sheer size was enough for someone to keep him at a distance, but it wasn't the worst part of him. His monstrous hands ended at talon-like fingernails. His sky blue eyes were so sharp it felt as if they stared straight into the most private part of your being. And that smile.

"I think we should keep her," Fenrir said in the most suggestive voice and with the most sinister expression. At the moment, he felt more dangerous to me than the Dark Lord, who held my life in the palm of his hand.

"I do agree," My gaze returned gratefully to the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"Your arm, if you please," He reached out and I extended my limb to him. I knew what was coming. I'd avoided becoming a Death Eater for as long as possible, but it was the family business. I would be loyal to my family and therefor I would be loyal to the Dark Lord.

"Fenrir, steady her, if you will," With that said, I was bracing myself more for the beasts touch than from the now obvious pain I was about to be in. With a deep chuckle the half man, half wolf placed his heavy hands on my sides and stood so near to me that I could feel his breath.

Before I had much time to be repulsed unimaginable pain ripped through my arm. I was rather tolerant of pain. I couldn't recall a time, since becoming a teenager, that I had cried from it. I could sit through pain and suffer. Pain was temporary, but this was not. Once I felt this pain I felt it not in my skin, but in my soul. I _belonged_ to this person and I was going to suffer oh so greatly for that.


	2. Chapter 2

*Present Time-Three Years Later*

I was quite early for the meeting. So early, in fact, that only my father, Avery, and Mulciber were present. I stood at one of the few windows in the room, looking out at the drenched garden of Malfoy Manor. We met here more often than anywhere else. After meetings most people would stay and talk politics and plans. The younger members, such as myself, grouped together and tended to have more personal conversations.

"You must be cold," A hand touched my naked shoulder and, though I knew the voice, I glanced back.

"No," I side-stepped away from Fenrir, wanting more than anything to rid myself of his touch.

"Not much need to show off, now is there? I heard Mulciber's son used you all up and tossed you away," He smiled wider now, seeming particularly pleased with himself. "Maybe you're looking for someone new to fool around with? I know I wouldn't mind playing with you a bit," I should have known something like this would happen.

It is true that Mulciber's son and I were involved for several months. Recently, he had left me in his dust as he chased after whomever he may spot in the tavern. It wasn't as if I hadn't given him everything he wanted. It just turns out a single woman isn't enough to satisfy him.

"Yes, I'm sure you would," I set my jaw and stared back out the window. I was quite used to Fenrir's attitude by now. He seemed to enjoy poking fun at me and getting too close. At this point, it was rather surprising he hadn't taken a bite out of me yet.

"Fenrir," My father's voice intersected from across the room. "I would like to remind you that you are, in fact, dispensable," My eyes went from my father's firm expression to Fenrir's now enraged one.

"What was that?" Fenrir quite literally growled.

"You know your place in this," I spoke and he turned his attention to me. "The Dark Lord wants you for brute force and scare tactics. However, he finds your race...dirty and you do a very good job of conforming to those beliefs. You are a monster, and though you are capable of killing us we are just as capable of killing you. The difference is, He wouldn't view your death as much of a loss," Fenrir was silent and still for only a moment after I stopped talking.

Very quickly, I was grabbed by the throat and thrust against the wall.

"You think I'm nothing, hm?" His nails dug into my neck and his face was so close to mine our noses were almost touching. " _You're_ nothing; just a little girl who thinks too highly of herself. Well, I've got news for you. You're going down a dark path. We're the bad guys, remember? Murderers. Torturers. And you think you're above that? You're not,"

I have no doubt that he would have spoken more, but the three middle aged men in the room tore him away from me. Once he was subdued my father grabbed my arm and led me to a far corner of the room.

"You know better than to provoke him," He told me firmly in a hushed voice.

"I can handle myself," I assured him, eyes narrowed slightly in irritation.

"Can you? Is that what that was?" I crossed my arms and looked away as he gestured towards where I had previously been pinned to the wall.

"He couldn't have hurt me," I said surely. My father touched his fingers to my neck and I was surprised to feel a stinging sensation. When he pulled his hand back there was blood coating his fingertips.

"He did. You are too sure of yourself. You need to take a step back and realize you aren't invincible," I met his eyes once more, hating the fact that he was right. I'd overstepped.

"Now, find a bathroom and clean yourself up. The rest should be arriving any minute now," His voice seemed to soften. He must have recognized the look in my eyes.

As I walked from the room Fenrir spat in my direction. I looked at his face, not glaring, simply contemplating. He was human once. That was easy to forget. How had he come to be this fearsome, hateful creature?


	3. Chapter 3

I met Lucius on the way to the bathroom. He peered down his nose at me, as is typical for him. I met his icy look with my own before passing him by. I'd tried to be civil with the man, but he didn't seem interested. He was dead set on hating me.

Once I found the bathroom it took quite a while to stop the bleeding. Though it wasn't heavy it was persistent. The cuts were rather unpleasant to clean out and it was only then that I really felt them. The right side of my mouth twitched as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was certainly a sight to see.

When I returned to the meeting room I took a seat and busied myself with other thoughts. The room slowly filled up and no one paid me any mind.

"Andora," I pulled myself out of my self induced trance and looked to my right. "What happened to you?" Narcissa Black scurried forward, looking concerned.

"It's nothing you should fret over," I assured her as she peered closely at my new injuries.

"How did this happen?" She lowered her voice and put her face closer to mine in order to hear me should I choose to respond. I was reluctant to tell her, as I knew she would scold me just as much as my father had. She was my best friend, however. She had graduated from Hogwarts just this year and we met when she began coming to meetings with Lucius. I have no idea what she sees in him other than money and that girly, flowing hair.

"It was Fenrir. I 'provoked' him," Her eyes widened and she carefully looked over her shoulder at him.

"You are perhaps the most reckless person I have ever known," She sat down next to me, still leaned in close.

"I wouldn't go that far," I grumbled. It wasn't often that I got involved in dicey situations. I usually made calculated moves and kept my mouth shut like the good little girl I'm expected to be.

"What did you say to him?" Narcissa seemed far more interested in the situation than I'd expected her to be. It wasn't strange for people around here to sport a few cuts and bruises. It also wasn't strange for someone to get into it with Fenrir.

"I told him he should know his place by now and be aware that him dying would be no real loss to us," I told her as quietly as possible.

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed and unfortunately caught the attention of her lover.

"Narcissa," Her expression calmed at the sound of his voice.

"Come, dear," Lucius glared at me, still managing to sound perfectly calm. Without another look in my direction Narcissa rose from her chair and followed him away. Though it was frustrating I didn't blame her for that.

It wasn't much longer after that when the Dark Lord arrived. Everyone sat quietly, speaking only when spoken too and sitting as straightly as possible. Everyone except Fenrir. He was slumped down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He never was respectful; not to anyone.

"Andora," My eyes snapped to the Dark Lord as he spoke my name. I hadn't even realized my mind had wandered off.

"Since you do seem so interested in our werewolf friend I would like to send you along with him on a mission," My heart sank to my stomach. I must have been staring at him. I hadn't even realized.

"Yes, my Lord," I nodded, hoping my surprise wasn't apparent.

"You will be retrieving a book from the National Wizarding Library in London. It will not be an easy job. It will take both of you to subdue the guards. The book will be in the basement vault which will require a code. Can I trust you to find it?" He directed the question at me.

"Yes, of course," I assured him.

"Good," He nodded before continuing. "The book you are looking for will be quite large and bound in brown leather. The only other identifier will be a golden 'A' printed on the front cover. Neither of you are to open this book. Is that understood?" I nodded immediately. Fenrir made a gruff sound of disapproval before nodding as well.

"You will go tomorrow night. Be sure they have closed for the day before you begin," And just like that my fate was sealed.


	4. Chapter 4

How did this happen? For three years I've managed to avoid having to team up with this beast. Now, on the day our tolerance of each other reaches a breaking point, I have to cooperate with him. This is going to be a disaster. I could have been pared with literally any other person for this mission and been fine.

I spent the entire remainder of the meeting lost in thought. I argued with myself and wallowed in self pity, but mostly I ran over ever possible scenario. There were ways to do this right, but not without his cooperation. I was quite certain he wouldn't follow even the simplest direction I gave him and he certainly wasn't going to have my back. If anything, he would put me in danger just to get me back for what I'd said.

Once the meeting was over people started moving around, speaking among each other. Normally I would have slipped away with Narcissa and Bellatrix, but today I had other things to do. I begrudgingly looked up, seeking out Fenrir, only to find that he was walking out the door. I hopped up and chased after him. Knowing the plan would be compromised if I didn't speak to him before tomorrow.

"Fenrir," I called out as I walked after him down the hall. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "We need to discuss tomorrow's mission," I stopped a few paces behind him, not feeling the need to get in his face.

"What is there to discuss? We go to the library, we kill the guards, we get the book, and we get out," He turned to face me, looking irritated instead of smug like usual.

"There is much more to discuss than that," I said. "Where are we meeting? When? How are we going to go about getting in? How are we going to get the vault code? How will we make our escape?" It bothered me that he hadn't thought even slightly about the details. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. I was well aware that he ran into every situation, set on destruction.

Fenrir snorted. "I don't have time for this," It took everything I could to keep myself from mocking him, asking what could he possibly have to do. I closed my eyes and took a noticeably deep breath.

"Fine, fine," I started. "We'll meet at Borgin and Burkes at nine o'clock tomorrow night and discuss the plan there," Fenrir simply sneered at me and stomped away.

With a heavy sigh I leaned my back against the nearest wall. I gently touched the scratches on my neck, wondering how we were ever going to do this successfully.

"Dora," A sing-song voice floated down the hall. "You weren't mean to the poor beastie, were you?" Bellatrix pouted at me, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Not this time," I grumbled, looking in the direction he had gone.

"Oh," She stopped in front of me and surveyed the damage to my neck. "So, a casualty of love then?" She smiled widely and batter her eye lashes teasingly.

"No," I scowled at the thought. "No," This time I sounded even more disgusted.

"I _was_ mean to him earlier. He grabbed me by the neck," I explained.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue and poked at the nearest scratch. "What a shame. I'll bet he's an exciting lover," I scrunched my nose and pushed her hand away.

"I suppose you could have chosen a worse adjective," I was eager to move on from the subject matter.

"Anyway, I'm not sure how this mission is going to go. I'm convinced Fenrir doesn't know how to focus on anything and he's not going to be any help when it comes to getting into the vault," I felt absolutely hopeless.

"Stop sulking," Bellatrix pushed my shoulder playfully before dragging me back to the meeting room. For the remainder of the evening I sat with Bella and my brothers, sharing looks with Narcissa from across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a rather difficult time sleeping that night. My mind kept me awake with thoughts of failure and circumstantial situations. By the time I did fall asleep I'd probably gone over every possible scenario in my head. I awoke at noon with my heart pounding and feeling very uneasy about the rather feverish dream I'd had about Fenrir. I blamed Bella for her comments.

I sat up in bed, staring out the window directly across the room. It was raining again. If it kept up it would at least be easier to get into the library. People would be distracted and the rain would cover up many of the sounds we made.

An unpleasant image of Fenrir being on top of me and me enjoying it flashed before my eyes and I cringed away from the thought.

"Things are really not going my way," I complained to myself just before hearing a knock on my door.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and headed to the door. It was my brother, Rabastan, the more agreeable of the two.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone into hibernation," He said teasingly.

"No, thank Merlin," I leaned against the door frame, once again distracted by the dream I'd had.

"How are you feeling about the mission?" Rabastan asked, looking genuinely concerned about me. He was probably the only person who would express that concern.

"About as well as you could expect," By this point I was tired of thinking about it.

"You should have asked for a different partner after what he did to you," I scoffed immediately at this.

"Would _you_ have done that? I feel like it's the best way to get cursed, at least," I pushed off the door frame and wandered to my wardrobe.

"I suppose you're right," Rabastan seated himself on the edge of my bed. "That doesn't make it any less of a bad idea, however. The two of you aren't exactly...compatible," I sifted through the shirts hanging up, quickly settling on a thin black v-neck.

"No, clearly not, but the Dark Lord must have found some way to justify it," At the bottom of my wardrobe was the majority of my pants. There was a black pair of jeans hiding somewhere at the bottom.

"I can't imagine how. I know this mission calls for brute force and brains, but surely Dolohov would have been a better fit," He did have a point there. Dolohov is both intelligent and violent, not to mention he is quite easy to get along with.

"Perhaps there will be more guards than I expect or he's counting on Fenrir to destroy the library in the process," I finally plucked the jeans I was looking for from deep at the bottom of my wardrobe.

"Perhaps," Rabastan agreed.

"Well, I'm off to shower," Rabastan said nothing, seeming distracted as I walked out of the room.

Nothing worthy of note happened for the rest of the day and nine o'clock approached much too quickly. I slipped into a pair of boots, donned my Death Eater robe, and away I went. Not surprisingly, I arrived at Borgin and Burkes before Fenrir. I spent at least an hour wandering the store, getting angrier with every passing minute, before Fenrir finally decided it would be a good time to show up.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "We have a limited time frame in which to do this," This was about the start I had expected.

"Keep your knickers on," He grumbled, then walking past me to admire some strange looking artifact.

"What's the plan then? Surely you must have this all sorted," I spat sarcastically.

He approached me so quickly I backed up several steps. He stared silently down at me for several seconds with murderous intent in his eyes before cracking a smile.

"Just what I thought; a scared little girl," I wanted to shove him, but I knew he wouldn't budge if I did. Instead I gritted my teeth and prepared to ream him some more.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're going to get us both killed. We have a goal to achieve tonight and you are not going to take me down with you. Now, do you want to discuss our plan or would you like to die tonight?" I couldn't have possibly forced more venom into my words.

"I don't take orders from you," Once again, Fenrir sneered, edging closer in an attempt to push me back further, but this time I didn't budge.

A million words were begging to explode from my throat.

 _I don't give a fuck who you take orders from. We are going to die tonight or as a result of our failure if you don't stop being such an impossible imbecile. I can't believe you. Why can't you just cooperate? We don't have a choice in this matter._

"What do you want to do then?" My voice was choked from holding back screams that would most certainly make things worse. "Run in blind, hoping we don't kill the one person who knows the combination? What do you think is going to happen if we return empty handed?" Being sensible may not have been the best way to deal with someone with such a low IQ level, but it seemed like a better idea than yelling at the time.

Fenrir glared at me for a moment, seething.

"I get the kills, you follow," He wagered.

"Done," I agreed.

"Figure out who has the code once we get inside. You're doing the rest of the work after that," I nodded in agreement and just like that, the issue was solved. We set out immediately, arriving to our destination in only seconds.

We huddled in a nearby alley, watching patiently. There were two guards stationed at the front doors. I was about to suggest we find an alternative way in, lest someone see us take down the guards, but Fenrir had already taken action. I wanted to yell at him or run out into the street, but that would only draw attention to us. I watched helplessly as he took down the two guards with ease and crashed through the front doors. It was then that I ran.

Wand in hand I entered the building, casting spells at whomever pointed a wand in my direction.

"Who has the vault code?" I called over the commotion. No one responded.

I promptly set several nearby bookshelves alight.

"Tell me who has the vault code or I will burn this place to the ground!" I shouted, now having caught the attention of my adversaries.

"Who are you?" One trembling voice asked.

"That is none of your concern," I hissed, wand now pointed directly at the shivering individual.

"I'm getting impatient," Fenrir growled, looking as if he could barely contain himself.

"We don't want that do we?" I said, beginning to circle the guards. "My friend is rather unpleasant when kept waiting. I can assure you what he'll do to you will be much worse than any damage that fire could cause," The shiverer gulped visibly.

"You," I stepped closer. "You are going to tell me the code or my friend will turn you inside out," Fenrir snatched the throat of the man nearest to him. Several spells flew his way, but he easily deflected them. I kept my eye on him, hoping he wouldn't kill the man, just in case the one I was interrogating wasn't the right one.

"Do it," Another man hissed at the shiverer. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. He looked like he was trying to speak.

"I suggest you take his advice," I insisted.

The shiverer gulped again, now sweating profusely. He nodded slowly. "I'll take you there," I grabbed him roughly by the collar and allowed him to lead out of the room. I trusted Fenrir was capable of handling himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The vault was in the basement, two stories below the main floor. I shoved the man at the vault door, wand still pointed at him. He stared at me for a moment with wide, frightened eyes before turning to the door and fiddling with the lock. Before I knew what was happening he had spun around and his fist was flying towards my masked face. Luckily he was slow and weak. I was able to grab his fist with one hand and twist his arm behind his back, using my other hand to shove his face into the door.

"The code!" I demanded. He rattled off a string of numbers before dissolving into a pool of tears. I let go of him, paying him no mind as he slumped to the floor. I easily unlocked the door and stepped inside, making sure to drag the sniveling rat in after me, lest he attempt to lock me in.

There were only four, sparsely stocked shelves in the vault. The book I was looking for stuck out like a sore thumb. When I picked it up, the man looked at me with more fear in his eyes than he had previously. Once again he tried to speak. This time, I kicked him in the stomach so hard I knew he wouldn't be getting up for quite some time.

Wand still in hand, I rushed back upstairs. Fenrir was indeed doing just fine on his own.

"I've got it! Lets go," I called to him as I ran into the room. He didn't seem to hear me, as he was picking off the two remaining guards. By now someone must have noticed the two bodies lying on the steps outside.

"We don't have time for this!" I inched closer and closer to the door, hoping he would abandon his determination to kill them. He didn't, of course. Instead I stood by the door, hopping from foot to foot. When one of his victims dragged himself to his feet I decided we couldn't wait anymore.

I ran to Fenrir, grabbing his wrist tightly and apparating us back to Borgin and Burkes. It goes without saying that he was infuriated.

Once again, I found myself against a wall, only this time his hand had curled around the collar of my coat instead of my throat. "I wasn't done!" He shouted, only inches from my face.

"There was no time!" I yelled back, clutching his hand.

"Now let me go. We're done here," I'd have pushed his hand away if it were physically possible.

"If you stand in my way again it'll be the last thing you ever do," He warned before shoving me and walking off.

I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my sweaty hair. "That could have gone worse," I admitted to myself.

I arrived at home, hoping to avoid contact with anyone so I could go straight to bed. Unfortunately, I was stopped by my father just as I reached the stairs.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Well enough," I told him, nodding at the heavy book under my arm.

"And Fenrir didn't give you any trouble?" He looked doubtful.

"Not as much as I'd expected," I admitted. In every scenario I'd gone over things had gone much worse. I had to admit to myself that things really had gone off without a hitch once he decided to cooperate.

"Good," Father nodded and I nodded back before making my way up the stairs.

I locked the book in a chest in my room before stripping off most of my clothes and flopping onto my bed. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders. The mission was over and we had successfully retrieved the book. Since I'd gone three years without being forced to work with him I hoped I'd continue to be that lucky.

The following day I received a message, asking that I report to the Riddle House along with Fenrir to deliver the book. I set out immediately after reading the message. To my surprise, Fenrir was already there, waiting in the living area silently with the Dark Lord.

"Please excuse me if I arrived later than expected," I said as I entered the room.

"Not at all," The Dark Lord excused and extended his hand. He seemed more tense than usual. Typically he was very relaxed in settings like this. It seemed like something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

I handed him the book. He stood there silently, looking at it and tapping his fingers against the cover. Did I get the wrong book. Brown leather with a golden A.

"It has come to my attention that not all of the guards on duty were terminated," My stomach dropped and my body went cold. I had no idea we were supposed to kill everyone. When had he said that?

"Since I do not believe Fenrir is capable of showing mercy I am left with the belief that you must be responsible," I don't think I'd ever been so frightened in my life. I was frozen. "Speak!" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Yes," I swallowed hard. "Yes, I am responsible," There wasn't even a pause before I was hit with an unbearable wave of pain. I collapsed immediately. I clawed at my throat, unable to breathe. All I could do was choke and writhe. Just as quickly as the pain came it stopped.

I rolled onto my side, gasping for air. Though I had cast it before I had never fallen victim to the Cruciatus curse. I reluctantly looked around the room, tears seeping from my eyes. Fenrir was on his feet, tensely looking back and forth at the Dark Lord and me.

"You insolent child!" The Dark Lord continued to scold me, but as he had also cursed me once again I couldn't comprehend what he was saying over the pain.

"Get her out of my sight!"

Limp and sweating from my struggle, Fenrir hauled me to my feet and dragged me from the house. I stumbled with every step, certain I was only hindering our escape. Instead of immediately screaming at me or apparating, Fenrir dragged me down to the end of the block. He released his hold on me, but I grabbed onto his arm, not trusting my ability to stand just yet.

"I don't understand," I said weakly. "I didn't-he never..." I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as the urge to vomit suddenly overcame me.

"You stupid girl," Fenrir spat. For the moment, his harassment was the least of my worries. It also helped that he was actually right this time.

"I'm sorry," Truthfully, I had nothing to apologize to him for. He did his job and he wasn't reprimanded for my...mistake.

He snorted at my apology and apparated without warning. Because of this, I found myself doubled over, voiding my stomach at the front gate of my Father's house. To my dismay, when I stopped puking a sob escaped me. It was very unlike me to cry, especially in front of others. However, I'd just narrowly escaped death and my only companion was never going to show me any sympathy.

"I can't go inside like this," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

There was no way I could let my father see me like this. He would question me and I fully intended to keep what happened a secret. The situation would only be worse for him knowing.

"Fenrir," I turned to him, frankly surprised he was still there. "Take me to Diagon Alley," I suggested, hoping I could somehow convince him to do this one little thing for me.

"Do it yourself," He sneered and began to walk away.

"No!" I lunged forward, grabbing his coat. "Please, I can't do it myself. Just take me there and I'll never ask you for anything again," It was shocking enough that I was asking for something now, even after what happened.

Fenrir stopped and seemed to contemplate this for a moment. When he turned back to me with a smile on his face, I knew I'd made a mistake.

"I'll take you to Diagon Alley," He decided. I began to thank him, but he cut me off. "On one condition," His smile grew even wider.

"What?" I asked, breathlessly. There was no way anything good could come of this, but I was prepared to do just about anything to keep this incident quiet.

Fenrir, looking more devious than usual, reached out and brushed my wet cheek with the back of his fingers. Normally I would have slapped his hands away and called him a monster, or some other equally fitting insult.


	9. Chapter 9

"You'll owe me a favor," He leaned down, closer to my face.

"What kind of favor?" I sighed, feeling hopeless. There was no way for this to end well.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," By this point I was getting mildly angry.

"Fine. Whatever you want. Please, can we go?" Without another word we were in Diagon Alley. He smiled at me, winked, and then was gone. I stood there in the commotion, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

Without any money, there was very little I could do for the foul taste in my mouth. I washed it out with water in the nearest bathroom before wandering around the shops. I was flipping through a book when I heard someone call my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Narcissa hurrying across the shop. I'd never been so relieved to see her.

"You look sick. Are you alright?" She asked, taking my arm and leading me down an abandoned aisle.

"No," I looked around. It wasn't likely that anyone would hear me, but I decided to play it safe anyway. " _The boss_ nearly killed me," I told her.

"What? He-why? Because of the...job? What happened?" I considered myself lucky that she caught on to what I was trying to do.

"Sort of, yes. The job went fine, I thought," I paused, unsure of how to explain to her what happened without actually saying it. "I brought back what he asked me to, but I left...some things behind," I wasn't sure if that was clear enough.

"He cursed me," I whispered even quieter. "I made Fenrir bring me here, but now I owe him a favor," I closed the book I had been looking at and slid it into an empty space on the shelf.

"Cursed you?" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Yes," I yawned and leaned against the shelf. I felt like I could sleep for a month.

"That's awful. Does your father know?" She spoke frantically.

"No. That's why I had Fenrir bring me here. If Father knew he'd be ashamed," Not only would Father be ashamed, but Rodolphus would likely disown me. That seems to be a rather common family theme.

"And the favor you owe Fenrir?" Narcissa asked.

I shrugged.

"He says he hasn't decided what it'll be," I shook my head. "It was a horrible idea to ask him for anything," Narcissa didn't comment, but I knew she agreed with me.

"Well," After a brief moment of silence Narcissa perked up and gave me a look that had me worried. She was far too excited. That could only mean she was going to gush about Lucius, which I definitely didn't want to hear, or she was going to attempt to drag me into some ridiculous situation.

"Lucius and I are having an early party for my birthday at my parent's summer home. We're inviting everyone. You should come and bring your brothers," Relieved, I smiled. This was a much more pleasant distraction than what I'd been expecting

"Well, I think I can talk Rabastian into it, but Rodolphus?" I shook. Rodolphus was nowhere near as agreeable as Rabastian. Getting him to a party was a nearly impossible task

"But you'll try, won't you?" Narcissa grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with her perfected puppy eyes.

"Of course, of course," I pushed her hands from my shoulders and made my way back down the abandoned isle now that we were no longer talking about things of a forbidden nature.

The party was set for Saturday, only three days away. It was a bit short notice, but that was Narcissa's style. It was a lot easier to pull myself together with a party to look forward to. In the end Lucius would probably put a damper on things, but Bellatrix could always be counted on to liven things up. In the days to come father never suspected anything out of sorts had happened and, lucky for me, no one told him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Andora!" Narcissa hurried over to Rabastain and I as we appeared in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. She wore a glittering blue dress and a joyful smile. She was the most genuinely happy person I knew.

"Thank you for coming," She hugged me briefly.

"Of course," She couldn't honestly have thought I would have missed it for anything. She was my best friend, after all. And it weren't as if I couldn't use a few drinks.

"And Rabastian, I'm so glad you came as well," She embraced him as well and I caught Lucius glare out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to roll my eyes, but restrained myself. The two of us in a room was trouble enough without me making things worse.

"Come, come, lets sit down," Narcissa took my hand and led me to one of the plush couches near the unlit fire place. The room was full of the sort of furniture one felt as if they weren't supposed to sit on. I had never understood that. Our manor house was full of antiques, but they were well worn, as they should be.

"Bella and Rodolphus should be arriving soon. I may not be able to convince my brother of anything, but Bella seems to have a way with him," I told her as I smoothed my dress.

"She does, doesn't she. They're made for each other," Narcissa's expression changed slightly and she seemed as if she were trying not to say something. "We've invited nearly everyone. Including Terrence. I hope you don't mind. I know the two of you aren't...exactly getting along," I wish she hadn't phrased it that way.

Narcissa had known Terrence Mulciber and his family for a long time. She considered him a good friend and a kind person. I hated to have to tell her otherwise, but there was no denying the kind of person he was. She was the one who had set us up and was overjoyed when the relationship actually lasted. She had been trying to convince me to forgive him and take him back. The problem was, not only did I not forgive him for constantly cheating on me, but he didn't want me back and more than I wanted him.

"That's alright. It's your party after all. I know the two of you are friends," Honestly, I had expected him to be there. What I hadn't been expecting was the next guest to suddenly appear in the sitting room.

Narcissa got up to greet Fenrir as I stared. I couldn't help but be repulsed that she touched him. Confounded that she was able to smile at him as easily as she smiled at everyone else. My eyes locked on hers as she walked back to the couch and I was asking her what was going on before my mouth even opened.

"I know, I know," She started, speaking quietly as she sat. "It's just...well, I invited everyone else. It would have been rude," Leave it to Narcissa. "You're not angry, are you?" I couldn't help but sigh.

"Angry, no. Unsettled, yes," My jaw tightened slightly and I couldn't make myself look at her. "I've been trying not to think about him," I stopped myself there, leaving more to be said, but wanting more than anything for that not to be the case.

The truth was, I couldn't keep him out of my mind. It was awkward and horribly uncomfortable. Our recent confrontations, the trauma of being cursed, and the deal he had made me were constantly in the back of my mind. I had been constantly surrounded by this sinking feeling that my interactions with him were far from over. Worst of all, the dreams hadn't ceased.

"Did something else happen?" Narcissa leaned forward, her voice hushed.

"No, nothing has happened," I shook my head to rid myself of my train of thought. "I need a drink," Narcissa and I linked arms as we stood and I tried to pretend she wasn't looking at me with that worried look.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we reached the dining area Narcissa dispersed to her lover and I was free to pour myself a generous glass of wine. It would no doubt be the first of many. I took a sip, letting the silky, sharp liquid slide over my tongue. It was strong and that was a relief.

"Hello, Andora," I glanced up from my glass to see the younger Avery and Terrence Mulciber approaching.

"Hello," The greeting was polite and unfeeling. I immediately took another drink, wishing it weren't unladylike to down the whole glass and start on the second. She wasn't buzzed enough for this.

"You're doing well, I see," Avery said, giving me a cheeky smile. I couldn't be sure if he was serious or not. I looked good, but I definitely didn't look happy and I wasn't keen on moving my glass more than an inch away from my mouth.

"I've been better, Avery," I told him, my voice just as cold as before. He wasn't the kind of person I liked. Over-confident, always making jokes. He was mediocre and he wouldn't last as a Death Eater.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a date," Terrence said with a smile. It was meant to get under my skin and I didn't pretend for a second it didn't.

"And I suppose none of your whores were suited for such a formal event," I raised an eyebrow and took a rather deep swig of my drink. Avery laughed and looked at Terrence, awaiting his response.

Terrence was still smiling, not phased at all by my comeback. Something seemed to catch his eye, as he looked away for a moment and his smile grew. "Oh," he started. "Never mind. I see you've brought your dog," Confused, I looked over my shoulder. As usual, Fenrir was brooding off to himself.

Before I could respond Avery and Terrence walked off, leaving me to fume alone. Forgetting all manners I downed my glass and poured myself another. My nails tapped against the glossy wood of the dining table as I contemplated whether or not I really wanted to kill someone tonight.

"Aw, you started without me," My eyes rose once again to meet Bella's. She winked and sauntered over to me, getting a glass of her own.

"So, hows the party? Stuffy? Boring?" I rolled my eyes. Bella wasn't the best at behaving in social settings. She could always be counted on to step out of line.

"Oh, what's this? They invited the wolf boy. Maybe I was wrong," Her smile grew.

"I can only hope he'll leave soon or I'll be too drunk to care within the hour," I grumbled, hoping no one else would hear. I wasn't so lucky.

A hand seized my arm in a firm grip. I snapped my head in their direction ready to chew them out until I saw who it was. Rodolphus leaned in to my ear.

"Don't embarrass yourself. Everything that happens here gets back to Lord Voldemort and I will not have him believing we are a family of drunkards," Our eyes bored into each others. Neither of us willing to relent.

"Do you understand?" What I understood was that he would make me regret ever coming to this party if I stepped a toe out of line. As much as I wanted to rebel, I had been at the brunt of his wrath before.

"Yes," I said, despite myself. It was all I could do to force the word past my teeth. I glared as he walked on, unfortunately aware of Bella swooning next to me.

"Isn't he sexy? There's nothing more attractive than a dangerous man," While I agreed with that sentiment, there was an extent to which one should believe that.

"Speaking of dangerous men. Have your gotten a taste of Wolfie yet?" Bella nudged me.

"No, and if you or anyone else says something to that effect to me again I will not hesitate to put you six feet under. I have had it with this," I knocked back my second drink and went to fetch a tumbler. Wine wasn't up for the task.

I ended up in the sitting room by myself, people filtering back and forth. There I was able to cool down enough to not be enraged when people started settling in around me. The conversation was light and if I situated myself just right I couldn't even see Fenrir. As expected, the peace didn't last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Andora," My eyes swung to Avery, ready to brush him off. With two whiskeys and a little more wine in her system she wasn't quite as easily won. "I heard you were on the receiving end of Lord Voldemort's wand recently," Terrence choked on his drink laughing.

"No, no," Avery laughed too, realizing how it must have sounded. "I mean she botched her mission with Fenrir and-"

I flew out of my seat, drink forgotten, my wand poised in it's place. "I did not _botch_ anything. Our mission was completed and, I'll have you know, if it weren't for me we never would have gotten that book in the first place," Despite my drunkenness, my hand didn't waver and neither did my voice.

"Stop this at once," Lucius attempted to cut in. I could see him stand out of the corner of my eye.

"That's not what I heard," Avery said and casually sipped his drink, as if I could have killed him where he sat. " _I_ heard he hit you with a Cruciatus curse and you had to be dragged out of the Riddle House by Fenrir," I lost control of myself there.

Non-verbal magic was something I happened to be very good at, so only a grow escaped me as I threw my wand in his direction. The next thing I knew it was out of my hand. My glare turned to Lucius, but even without a wand I wouldn't back down.

"This is not the place," Lucius hissed.

"If you _ever_ -"

"Stop it, Andora!" Narcissa stood now, eyes glassy. It took quite a bit to get her to yell, but I'll admit I didn't care much that I'd upset her. This was beyond her.

I turned to pick up my wand and walked out of the room, the only sound left being my heels against the marble floor. Once out of sight I didn't stop. I made my way upstairs and had every intention of finding of finding the furthest room with a bed and a decanter. The only thing that stopped me was a rough hand closing around my wrist.

I spun around, teeth gritted.

"The hell do you want?" Fenrir was the last person I wanted to see in that moment.

"I don't think it matters," His hands grabbed my hips and shoved me up against the nearest wall. His body pressed close to mine and while I usually would have flinched away, I got right in his face.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch. I'm not in the mood for you," I didn't question why he was after me. Didn't realize I hadn't said a single thing to make him angry with me. All I was sure of was that I was angry.

"Let me change your mind," He forced his lips against mine. His kiss was hard, forceful, and toothy. Before I could get too angry that he was doing it, he bit me, hard. I growled and pushed against him until I decided my only option was to bite him back. I'd say that was where the mistakes started.

From there on out it was a battle. For what, I don't know. He bit me. I bit him. He moved down to my neck and set my whole body alight. Between the pain of teeth breaking flesh and the intense pleasure of his hot tongue against the sensitive flesh of my throat, there was no escape. I balled my fist up in his coat and pulled at his hair. He groaned low in his throat and pressed into me as hard as he could. We couldn't get close enough.

"Andora?" I released my grip, startled out of my haze by the sound of a far off voice. Fenrir stopped too. He was still breathing heavily, head bent towards my neck and eyes glazed over.

"Andora? Are you up here?" I slipped away from Fenrir, suddenly very aware of what had happened here.

"Rabastian," My voice was barely a whisper. I was out of breath and hot. I had to get out of there. Without a second thought I apparated.

Moment later I was out of danger, standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. People pushed past me like I wasn't even there. It was raining, the cool droplets soothing my burning skin. For a long time all I could do was stare forward as rain drenched me, wondering how I'd gotten to this point.


End file.
